Take My Hand and I'll Keep You Safe
by The Blue Goddess
Summary: Smoke X Sonya Blade fanfic. (Hopefully we can get loads more shippers!) Smoke is assigned to kill Sonya but he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Smoke vowed to protect Sonya from the Lin Kuei who is hunting her down after Smoke's failure.( Please read this as this is my first attempt! If you leave a review, I'll be most grateful! ) -May include foul language & maybe smut scenes-
1. Chapter 1

Smoke was part of the Lin Kuei clan for as long as he could remember. He was recruited for his amazing skills to turn into Smoke in an instant. He had succeeded in every single death he had been assigned.

The grand master had called Smoke in specifically for a very important mission.

"Smoke, I believe you know why I called to see you" The Grand Master spoke with such a gentle tone, which gave Smoke, chills.

"No, Grand Master, I do not" Smoke replied feeling his heart thump into his mouth.

If anyone crossed the line with the Grand Master, you immediately die.

"We have the Special Forces agency snooping around our area, soon they'll find our secret dojo." Grand Master explained sitting down on his golden 'throne' looking at Smoke with his cold steel eyes.

Smoke stood unsure what the Grand Master's plan is. He could be very unpredictable.

"I have sent Sektor, Cyrax and Sub Zero out to get rid of the Special Forces. But only one agent has escaped them all. I want you to get rid of that agent." Grand Master continued pressing his fingers together.

"I will get rid of the agent, Grand Master…where is the agent's whereabouts?" asked Smoke.

"We believe the agent is somewhere in the forest. So far the agent is alone. Go now, and kill the remaining one. The rest of the Special Forces have been killed" Grand Master said finally shooing Smoke out of his sight.

Smoke nodded and turned on his heel and strode out.

Smoke entered the forest watching his back at all times.

"Where is this agent?" he asked himself, his eyes swirling around the atmosphere keeping a lookout for all life form.

He stepped forward being more precautious with every step. In front of him stood a blonde girl, she was slender with a decent height for a woman. Smoke hid behind a tree and watched the blonde's every move.

"Special Forces command, this Sonya Blade. The whole team has been terminated. I repeat the whole team has been terminated" Sonya spoke with confidence but sadness in her voice. Her wristwatch spoke to her gaining Smoke's attention and curiosity as to what the gadget was.

"Affirmative. You must go alone Lieutenant Blade"

The wristwatch bleeped off. Sonya sighed and tightened her ponytail.

"That bastard. I can't take on assassins by myself" she grunted to herself spinning herself around.

Smoke's eyes widened and his jaw dropped inside his mask. Sonya was beautiful. Her eyes were crystal blue and her lips were pink and plump and they looked so kissable.

_Was this the agent I am meant to kill? _Smoke wondered. He couldn't kill her, she was just…so…gorgeous.

Smoke decided to confront the girl and he snuck forward but accidently stepped on a fallen tree branch.

"Who's there?!" yelled Sonya whipping around and aiming her wristwatch in front of her. "Show yourself!"

Smoke stepped out from behind he tree with his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" Sonya demanded raising her arm higher.

"I am called Smoke." Smoke replied bluntly lowering his arms indicating Sonya to do the same.

Sonya nodded and lowered her arm, but quick as a flash Smoke teleported behind her and trapped her from her arms. Using his smoke clouds, he made a strong enough rope and tied Sonya to a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled struggling under the fairly strong smoke ropes.

"I have been assigned to kill you" Smoke growled furrowing his eyebrows raising his fist.

Sonya couldn't reach anything. Nor could she bend down or anything. She shut her eyes and looked away, cowering away as much as she could. Smoke's eyes filled with sorrow for Sonya. She had just lost her whole team and she was weak and was forced on her own. Not to mention her utter beauty made her cowardly action more adorable. Smoke lowered his fist and stripped down the ropes. Sonya opened her eyes and saw Smoke looking down at his feet.

"Why didn't you kill me?" asked Sonya not moving from the tree.

Smoke didn't answer; instead he just sat down and stared at his hands.

"You must think I'm a monster." he muttered sadly.

Sonya breathed out and sat down next to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I don't think you're a monster. But you're a part of the Lin Kuei aren't you?" Sonya asked driving straight to the point.

"Yes I am."

"I see, well, my mission was to find your palace and destroy it. But right now, I don't want to" Sonya replied softly.

Smoke looked into her crystal blue eyes that sparkled with tears that were welling up.

"I'm sorry if I made you cry." Smoke swallowed nervously.

Sonya shook her head and dabbed at her eyes with her fingerless leather gloves.

"N-No..it's that I kind of watched all my team members die."

"The Lin Kuei killed them, didn't they?"

"Yes, a red cyborg named…uhm…Sektor killed my CO."

"Sektor? I know him. Who was your CO?"

"Jackson Briggs. He was better known as Jax."

"I'm sorry for your loss. For now, I won't kill you."

Sonya smiled making Smoke notice her dazzling smile.

"Thank you. What will you do now? Won't your leader punish you?"

"No, I won't go back. No assassin goes back with an unfinished assignment. But for now stay safe. Get away from here." Smoke warned standing up and offering her his hand.

Sonya took it and nodded.

"I hope we meet again, under different circumstances. Thank you Smoke."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?!" Grand Master demanded bellowing his voice that echoed around the hall.

"We have searched the grounds. No sign of Smoke; or the agent." Sektor confirmed ducking a pot that was launched at him.

"I want them found! And you will bring them to me!" Grand Master yelled pointing at Cyrax and Sektor who meekly bowed down.

"No, I will find them. Smoke trusts me." Kuai Liang piped in stepping forward out of the shadows.

Silence filled the heavy air; Sektor and Cyrax's gaze was stuck on Kuai. The Grand Master rose from his throne and his lips curled. Kuai gulped, but kept his confident gaze upon the leader of the Lin Kuei.

"Very well. You will bring them to me. Do not return until you do." Grand Master nodded before whipping his head to Sektor and Cyrax.

"You will go with him. To ensure he does not fail me"

Sektor and Cyrax bowed down again and stalked off towards the doors. Kuai paused for a moment looking down at his feet.

_I can't betray Tomas. He's my best friend. Why did I even step myself up for this? _Kuai thought sadly turning his back on the grand master, sucking up his courage and strolling away.

Sonya began striding away further into the murky green forest, tapping impatiently at her wristwatch. She looked around her surroundings but nothing rung a bell.

"Where am I…? Smoke could have at least told me which way to go." she asked herself stopping in her tracks.

"There's the agent!" said a robotic voice that was so loud that Sonya jumped out of her skin.

"Who's there?" she snapped aiming her wristwatch at various places.

"I am Lin Kuei Unit LK-4D4, better known as Cyrax. You will come quietly to the grand master"

"In your dreams, Lin Kuei!" Sonya barked lowering herself into her fighting stance.

"Then you will die!"

Sonya snarled but a gush of cold wind rushed past her shutting down Cyrax's data system. Sonya looked up to see Smoke trapping Cyrax and kicking him where it would of hurt the most.

Sonya watched in awe and shock but then decided Smoke had done enough for her. Aiming her watch carefully at Cyrax, she shot out double lasers causing Cyrax malfunction.

With flying sparks and small explosions Cyrax dropped to his knees in silence and exploded. His body parts spread all around the perimeter in which Sonya and Smoke were standing in. Sonya picked off a tiny fragment of Cyrax that was stuck in her hair.

"You really do appear at the most unexpected times don't you?" Sonya smiled fiddling with the black thick liquid that lingered on her platinum blonde hair.

"You know it. What are you doing? I thought you would have left by now." Smoke asked kicking away what was left of Cyrax.

"Well, I would have, if I knew my way around here." Sonya snorted rolling her eyes in disapproval.

"I should have told you. But for now, let me assist you away from here." Smoke offered stepping closer to her.

"Please."

"Cyrax? Unit LK-4D4?!"

"Crap. Is that the rest of the Lin Kuei?" asked Sonya chewing on her lip knowing if they found her, she would immediately die.

"Yes. And now we need to get out of here." Smoke said taking her hand and guiding her away from the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrax's body was dumped in front of the Grand Master whose eyes widened in horror as he began to pace furiously.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he boomed making the rest of the Lin Kuei's shiver in terror.

"We're sorry Master, this is the doing of the agent and Smoke." Sektor admitted placing his metallic red hand on his chest and bowing slightly.

The Grand Master stopped pacing and sent fire sparks towards Sektor.

"You USELESS!" he yelled watching Sektor scream in pain and then shrinking into a pile of ashes.

Kuai watched with widened eyes and stayed silent.

_Am I going to die? _He thought worriedly. Sub Zero stayed where he was and kept his eyes on the Grand Master who slumped back into his throne.

"Kuai Liang. Come." Grand Master finally said rolling his eyes in irritation.

Sub Zero cautiously stepped forward in front of the Grand Master and swallowed hard underneath his sheets of cloth that wrapped around his neck.

"Sub Zero, you are the only one who's closest to Smoke, I want you to find him and the agent. And I want you to remind Smoke what he must do." Grand Master spoke softly which made chills travel down Sub Zero's spine.

"Master, what do I say?" Sub Zero questioned looking down at his feet feeling his heart getting heavier.

"You remind Smoke that he must kill the agent or I find them and kill them both." Grand Master snarled rising from his golden throne. "Now, be gone!"

Sub Zero turned his back on the Grand Master and strode out.

_How can I do this? Smoke is like my brother, and he's run off with the agent. Obviously he cares about the agent. It's his life or the agent's…._ Sub Zero thought feeling sadness and despair in his veins.

"Where are we? I have a mission to do, and I'm not going to let my team down!"

Smoke slumped on a lone rock that was settled outside the forbidden forest.

"We are in what we call the Garden of Peace." Smoke explained pointing at various pink blossoms and the silent river.

"Smoke, stop wasting my time. I have to find the Grand Master and I need to kill him." Sonya sighed with a sign of frustration in her tone as she sat herself down in front of Smoke.

Smoke placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them softly.

"You need to relax a little. You're getting too worked up about this Grand Master." Smoke said soothingly.

"I know you have met him Smoke. You're part of the Lin Kuei, I know that much." Sonya replied rolling her neck and undoing her ponytail.

Smoke took this opportunity to realize how long and silk woven her hair was. He shook the thought out of his head and he released her shoulders.

"Yes but my senses got the better of me, I must protect you from the Grand Master. You will not go to him." Smoke said shortly standing up and offering her his hand.

Sonya slipped her gloved hand into his and allowed him to help her up.

"Smoke please. I ask of you to help me out. I need to do this, this Grand Master ordered my partner, Jax, to be killed. I need to pay back." Sonya argued.

Smoke sensed the pained sadness that filled Sonya throughout. The hurt was even obvious in her eyes. Smoke sighed heavily and took her hand.

"Alright, I'll take you to the Grand Master." He finally agreed walking them in the opposite direction of where the Grand Master was lurking.


	4. Chapter 4

Sub Zero ended up in an area of the Garden of Peace and he found himself standing in the middle of it.

_Why am I here? _He questioned himself, and then he could smell a slight burnt scent that lingered in the air.

_Smoke was here…_he thought devastatingly looking at each cobbled path in turn.

Sighing Sub Zero sat on the same rock as Smoke did a while ago and thought to himself. He spotted a round black band on the floor and he picked it up.

"Is this the…agents?" he asked as he began inspecting the hairband carefully. Then the answer came to him.

_The agent is a female! No wonder Smoke couldn't bring himself to kill her!_

Sub Zero held onto her hairband tightly wrapping it around his wrist and seeking out the path in which his fellow Lin Kuei member went.

He turned around to spot a darkened path and thought it looked rather suspicious. Swallowing heavily, Sub Zero took huge heaving steps towards the darkened path.

"Where are we?" queried Sonya slowing down her pace slowly sighing.

"We just left the Garden of Peace. We should be near the Lin Kuei Palace soon." Smoke answered patiently.

"Wasn't that big building the Lin Kuei Palace?" Sonya questioned stopping in her tracks and raising an eyebrow at Smoke.

"No…that was the…training hall." Smoke lied biting his tongue in the process.

"Training Hall? Why is so-" Sonya started and was interrupted by Smoke placing a finger against her pink pale lips.

"It is best not to question so much. The Lin Kuei would not like me to tell…someone like you so much." Smoke explained removing his finger away.

Sonya looked very displeased with this answer, she folded her arms and looked Smoke right in the eye.

"Someone like me?" she interrogated.

"Not a Lin Kuei member." He replied simply turning his back on Sonya who's mood instantly lightened.

Smoke felt Sonya's hand on his shoulder and turn him around to face her pretty face.

"Smoke, you're hiding something from me." Sonya whispered feeling tension and uneasiness around them.

"N-No…it's fine. It's just assassin troubles." Smoke whimpered looking down at his feet.

Sonya felt a sudden flood of sorrow towards Smoke; maybe she had been a little hard on him. She smiled at him and tilted his head up.

"I must thank you for helping me out with this Smoke." She breathed.

Smoke's eyes met the pearly blue's that belonged to Sonya, her pearly whites settled nicely in her mouth that was turned into such a perfect smile.

"It's the least I can do. After all, I am true to my word. I will guide you." Smoke replied smiling widely underneath his mask.

Once Smoke realized that Sonya couldn't see under his mask, his smile faded and he cleared his throat.

"We should go, I believe the Grand Master has certain arrangements for you." Smoke added.

"What do you mean?" Sonya asked as a flash of terror darkened her face.

"The Grand Master knows about your mission. He awaits you." Smoke continued to lie.

"A-awaits me…? H-how does he know?" Sonya asked biting her lip.

"Don't do that. It ruins your lips." Smoke replied dodging the question and then his cheeks slurred into a blossom red/

Sonya looked up and noticed the red in his cheeks.

"Wh-what did you say?" Sonya asked knowing full well what Smoke just said.

Sonya stepped closer to Smoke and noticed something was wrong. But she said nothing; she didn't fancy another discussion about 'assassin troubles'.

"Look at me." Sonya pleaded noticing Smoke's cheeks turning darker.

Smoke turned his head to look at Sonya, her lips looked so…kissable. Smoke raised his hand and started to undo the clasps that held his mask up, Sonya saw his mask sag around his neck and then back up to his face. Sonya gasped in her mind as she realized Smoke was very attractive underneath his mask.

Smoke's nose was slightly crooked in a good-looking way, his lips was thin yet they looked so smooth. His face was had such a manly structure, never had Sonya seen such a handsome man. She didn't particular think Johnny was all that handsome, heck she didn't think any of the earthrealm warriors were drop dead gorgeous, but Smoke made her think otherwise.

"Why so quiet?" Smoke murmured as his cold breath exited his mouth.

Sonya ended up inhaling it deeply; it smelt so minty and irresistible.

"I-I don't kn-kn-know." She stammered pathetically not taking her eyes off the wondrous man that was Smoke.

Smoke bent down to Sonya's level and let the awkwardness slide, a crinkled smile ran across his lips and he was returned with a dazzling smile.

By this point Smoke and Sonya's noses were touching and Sonya could feel her heart pounding away. Her eyes fluttered shut as well as Smoke's and then she felt his smooth lips against hers for a brief moment. A couple of seconds slid by and Smoke pulled away and put his mask back on.

"I will watch over you until your mission is over…Sonya."


End file.
